The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and can be used appropriately for, e.g., a semiconductor device including a solid-state image sensing element.
As a solid-state image sensing element, a solid-state image sensing element (CMOS image sensor) using a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) has been intensively developed. The CMOS image sensor is comprised of a plurality of pixels each having a photodiode and a transfer transistor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-7316 describes the placement of a gettering region in an active region where a contact portion to which a grounding potential is applied is disposed in a CMOS image sensor.